


Things That Go Bump In The Night

by Anonymous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien you sweet dummy, Crack, F/M, Gabenath yay, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Misunderstanding, No beta lol, but not the way you think, gg idk how to tag, will this even work?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In which Adrien's favorite ship seems to be sailing.-----Alternatively, Nathalie is not paid enough for this.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 34
Kudos: 127
Collections: Anonymous





	Things That Go Bump In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> lets pretend the office is near the kitchen ok XD
> 
> this is my first time writing fics! hope u like it!
> 
> edit: forgot to type some words. thanks for pointing it out, wellsaltedlady!

It was midnight when Chat Noir landed in his room with a _thump_ , just as his transformation ran out. Immediately after flopping onto his bed, he heard a plea for cheese from his kwami.

Getting up tiredly from the mattress, he went to the cupboard where he stored his cheese—

—only to find that it was empty, with not a crumb in sight.

Adrien sighed, running his hands through his hair. It seemed that he had to make a trip to the kitchen. 

\-----  
Nathalie was having the massage of her life. 

She groaned as Gabriel's fingers provided her shoulders with relief from all the computer-hunching and henchman work she did. 

"Ooh, that feels so good~"

Gabriel chuckled.

She sighed once more. She didn't know her boss was _this_ good at massaging. 

"You're really good at this-" 

Another moan interrupted her sentence when his hands found a sore spot. 

\-----  
Adrien froze in shock.

Was he hearing what he _thought_ he was hearing?

The platter of cheese slipped from his hands.

\-----  
The massage of her life was suddenly cut short by the sound of something (a plate, maybe?) crashing into the floor. 

Nathalie shot up and ran from the sofa to go to her computer, Gabriel leaving to check on Adrien. She glanced at the surveillance feeds and found...nothing. 

No thief, no pesky superhero, no-

Wait.

Was that...a flash of yellow?

_Adrien?_

She jogged out into the hallway. "Sir?" she called out hesitantly.

"Yes, Nathalie?" he whisper-shouted.

"Did you find Adrien in his room?" 

"Yes, I did. Why?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Never mind." She sighed, rubbing at her temples. This _is what happens when you don't sleep enough, Nathalie. You get hallucinations. Now go. Sleep_ , she thought internally, scolding herself.

They wrote off the incident as a figment of their imagination, unaware of what chaos it would bring the next day.

\-----  
Cracking an eye open, Adrien slowly scanned the room, making sure his father was gone. 

Phew. That was close. 

After he had dropped the plate, he had had to sprint out of there like crazy, camembert and plate shards in hand. Running towards his room, he had chucked the cheese and plate shards to the side for Plagg to find, diving into the blankets to pretend he was fast asleep.

He got out of the haphazardly arranged blankets that had become messy in his rush to fake his sleep. He skipped over to Plagg, feeling like he was going to scream, as he tried to wake up the tiny god from his food-induced mini coma. 

"Plagg. Wake upppp."

Plagg yawned—grumpily, if that was even possible. 

"Nghhh."

"Plaaaaagg."

"Nghhhhhhh."

"I'll get you more camembert if you wake up."

A black blur suddenly appeared in front of Adrien.

"Deal!" Plagg exclaimed. "Okay, so what's your problem, kid? Wait a minute...are you blushing?"

Adrien flushed some more, making him look like a tomato. 

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Plagg cackled. "Okay, out with it. What's got you blushing like you've seen Ladybug naked?"

"Plagg!" Adrien scolded, cheeks getting hotter with every word he had said. 

"Okay, okay," Plagg snickered.

"Fine, I'll tell you. But don't laugh, okay," Adrien said firmly. Well...as firmly as a literal ray of sunshine could.

"Get on with it, kid."

"I think Father's sleeping with Nathalie," he declared hopefully.

A beat of silence.

Then-

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA," Plagg chortled. He laughed so hard, tears came out of his eyes. "YOU- WHAT- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Shut _up_ , Plagg." 

Plagg let out a few more laughs. "Sorry,"—he laughed again—"kid. It's just too funny!" 

Adrien sighed, then grinned, annoyance forgotten at the remembrance of Gabenath finally being a thing.

"Where did you even get that idea from?" Plagg asked mirthfully.

"Didn't you hear them when we passed by their office? That definitely sounded like they were doing... _it_."

"Oh, so that's why you dropped my cheese." Plagg glared.

"Ah, who cares about your cheese? My ship is sailing!" He sighed happily.

"You're such a hopeless romantic. I'm sticking to my beloved camembert~"

"Yeah, yeah. Good night, Plagg." 

Adrien was smiling in his sleep.

\-----  
The next morning dawned deceptively cheerfully. Birds chirped, leaves rustled, and Parisians got ready for the day.

A certain ray of sunshine jumped out of bed excitedly, got dressed excitedly, ran downstairs excitedly, and started eating breakfast excitedly.

Honestly, it was too much excitement this early. 

"Good morning, Nathalie!" Adrien said with a skip in his step, almost blinding her with his too-bright-for-early-morning grin.

Natalie blinked in surprise. "Well, I see you've certainly had a good morning, Adrien."

"Mhmmm!" he hummed out, shoveling food into his mouth.

Nathalie cocked an eyebrow at his suspiciously overly-cheerful behavior. "Okay then."

She took out her tablet and started reading out his schedule, Adrien only half-listening to what she was saying. 

He quickly scraped his plate clean then ran out the door, only pausing in the hallway to shout back, "Thanks, future stepmom!"

And with that, he went on his merry way to school, not seeing Nathalie double over and start choking in shock.

\-----  
"SIR!" Nathalie screamed, slamming the door to Gabriel's atelier open.

"AHHH! Oh, it's you. What's wrong, Nathalie?" Gabriel asked.

"Adrien- he-"

"Adrien?" His eyebrows furrowed with worry. "Is there a problem?"

Nathalie slumped against the wall, pushing up her skewed glasses. 

"He thinks I'm his future stepmom," she said, staring at the floor.

_Thud._

Nathalie whipped her head up in shock as she witnessed her boss faint for the first time ever. 

"SIR!"

**Author's Note:**

> well that's it thanks for sticking around
> 
> oh and if you liked it leave some kudosss
> 
> constructive criticism is very much appreciated
> 
> [ Join the amazing Miraculous Fanworks Discord here! ](https://discord.gg/598A4SS)
> 
> i'm on tumblr at [a-popcorn-kernel](https://a-popcorn-kernel.tumblr.com)!


End file.
